


Learned from the best

by Hotgitay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from when Amy told Jake about the pregnancy test not being positive
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Learned from the best

“Every time I look at you I feel like everything’s a dream”Jake says to Amy 

“All those years that led us to being together”Amy fondly reminisced 

“You saved my ass on more than one occasion”Jake was thankful for Amy 

“Luckily I always had your back”Amy reminded him

“I really wanted to be pregnant”Amy told Jake 

“We don’t need to have kids now Ames but if you want to try then I’m all in”Jake said to her 

“Rosa bought me a bunch of pregnancy tests”Amy informed him

“Let me guess from the bodega”Jake laughed a little 

“How did you know?”Amy was shocked 

“The Jake way told me everything”Jake has a serious look on his face 

“You’ve spent way too much time with Holt”Amy said to him 

“I learned from the best ”Jake replies 

“Title of your sex tape”Amy couldn’t pass up the opportunity to add that in 

“That’s my badass wife”Jake leaned in gently kissing her


End file.
